Omni
by trina4real
Summary: And as I pour another glass of scotch and tip the cool glass to my lips, staring out at the expansive view of my city from my penthouse window, I savor the burning warmth that spreads throughout the pit of my stomach. I let myself wonder for just a millisecond what it would have been like, how things would have been if I just would have told her... maybe she would've been mine.
1. Chapter 1

_We fear the thing we want the most._

_~Robert Anthony_

* * *

"It was never supposed to be like this. You would never really," She stops and I can just feel the burning of tears springing to her eyes. She gives out an exasperated sigh, trying to continue,

"You would never really-"

"What?" I start impatience lacing my tongue, "Love you?" She nods, holding back her tears, holding back her heart. And I just stare at her with my jaw locked tightly, because that's all I can do right now in my incredulous state. Its been years since I moved to Woodcrest...since we met. Everything we've been through and she...she still doesn't realize. She's staring at me with those bright jade eyes, looking for an answer and I want to give her one, but after all these years she still hadn't learned, still couldn't see..

"You're right," I say finally maintaining eye-contact with her. It doesn't last long before I avert my eyes; she's crying, "I-"

"No, no just don't," She tries to give me a small smile, but it doesn't meet her eyes, "T-thank you for telling me the truth."

My heart clutches, but I don't dare speak a word as the cold Fall air breezes between the two of us fluttering her white cashmere sweater and hair that was conveniently wrapped in a bun on top of her head. She sucks in snot through her nose and wipes her eyes quickly and it sounds so disgusting, but its just so familiar...so Jazmine, "So, I-I'll see you later, okay?"

She waits for an answer and I answer after a beat with a short, "Yeah," She smiles and I know she doesn't mean it, but I don't call her out. She knows I don't mean it, but she doesn't call it out. She just repeats one last, quiet 'okay' to herself before reaching forward and interlocking me in a hug, "Its quick and empty and unlike any hug she's ever given, but I don't call it out.

"See you," She says finally.

"See you," I repeat and even as the words slip out of my mouth with ease I can't help,but mentally cringe at the finality of my words. Why does it feel this way? These are just simple words that we've said to each other everyday for the past nine years. Its all suddenly too hard to comprehend.

She leaves and I keep my position rooted in front of the large oak tree. The same spot on the top of the hill where this first began. From the first 'Hi', first fight, first kiss...who knew it would've been the last place, last time that I saw her. And no shit, I saw her around, but it was never the same, it never is.

And the day she moved away I hadn't even realized...I guess I was just so absorbed in the haze of my grandfather's words,that everything would work out, that it'll all come out in the wash, that I hadn't noticed that she had faded away. That what we had faded away.

And as I pour another glass of scotch and tip the cool glass to my lips, staring out at the expansive view of my city from my penthouse window, I savor the burning warmth that spreads throughout the pit of my stomach. I let myself wonder what it could have been like, even for just a millisecond how things would have been if I would of just told her. If I could've just been that guy...and maybe she would've been mine.

* * *

**Please Review! This is my first Boondocks story so any type of review would be extremely appreciated.**

**All Love**

**~T**


	2. Homeward Bound

_I have learned that if you must leave a place that you have lived and loved and where all your yesteryears are buried deep, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way you can. Never turn back and never believe that an hour you remember is an better hour because it is dead. Passed years seem safe ones, vanquished ones, while the future lives in a cloud, formidable from a distance._

_~Beryl Markham, West with the Night_

* * *

**_Jasmine D._**

"I'm so sad that you're leaving!"

I smile lightly to myself as I finish putting the last of my things in the medium sized brown moving box. I stand up straight and look around my large spacious office. It's practically bare now, save for a few things that it came with like the computer, the desk, and sofas and chairs.

My gaze quickly lands on my best friend Shana. I give her a smile that I hope conveys how everything would be alright. That we would keep in touch, even though I'm going to be two thousand miles away…

"Ugh, don't smile at me Jaz. You better call me as soon as you get off that plane!"

"I will, " I reassure, "I'm going straight to my hotel, so I can start making more permanent plans."

Shana just stares at me for a moment, "I just can't believe you're moving back there after so long…"

Yeah, me neither, "Well, I do have a new client that lives there, so why not? Plus the place isn't what it used to be, there's a lot of clientele there."

"And by clientele you mean a lot of hot celebrities," I nod and Shana gives a little squeal of excitement before pushing her auburn pixie bangs slightly to the side. "Gosh, make plans for me to visit real soon."

"Will do, but don't forget why I even decided to leave."

"I know, I know, I'm supposed to hold down the fort here in L.A." I nod again at Shana's words, but I'm not sure whether or not it was to reassure her or me.

Walking over to the large window in my office that overlooks all of L.A. I'm really gonna miss it here. I feel slightly guilty in a way...here I am leaving the one place I wanted and craved for. I've made a life and a name for myself here and to leave it all...it just makes me question why I'm even doing this.

"You okay Jaz?" Shana asks and I don't answer for a moment, just continue to stare outside of the window at the expansive view of downtown L.A. "Jaz?"

I sigh and finally look at Shana, "Yeah," I answer at last, "It's just all bittersweet, is all."

"Don't worry Jaz. Why you even stressin'? Just go and do your thing like you usually do. Your Jazmine Dubois! PR extraordinaire. You can get anybody out of in any rut or situation, you're the reason why a lot of celebs even have a career."

I smile at Shana, she always has a way with making people (me) feel better about themselves. Ironic really, considering the first time I met Shana she hated my guts.

Besides me Shana is known to be one of the best PR agents worldwide. So to put it lightly, I was competition. And to make a long story short we had to collaborate on one of our biggest project at that time which were two clients we represented who decided to elope to Vegas. It was the hardest, but funnest thing I'd ever done, ever since then we've been friends. Shana's is one of the main people I could count on in L.A.

When I moved to L.A. I was fresh out of college and was only surviving on the one grand my parents gave me a month, but that money was easily spent seeing as I had to figure out where to live, how to pay for bills, student loans, and gas for my car. So to put it lightly I was broke and that's honestly when shit got real. I was working two jobs, babysitting for my next door neighbor for extra cash and barely keeping my head above water.

There were people that I thought I could trust and said that they would be there for me, but they never came through, never stayed longer than a couple days. They wanted to party and I wanted to keep my lights on, I had to learn that I couldn't hang with some people... and that some people just couldn't hang with me.

On the weekends I would go to job interview after job interview, just hoping that someone would see what I had to offer. I had a bachelor's in public relations and advertising and everything that I planned out wasn't working out.

Until I got a call for an interview at a local PR agency named Edward &amp; Partners during one of the most stressful times in my 13 months of living in L.A. I had just lost my job at McDonalds and I wasn't making enough part-time at the local bookstore in downtown L.A. There were no other positions, other jobs weren't calling back, and my bills were stacking up.

The most obvious thing at this time would have been to call my parents, but I refused. I made the decision to come to L.A. And for once I had to be an adult and handle this on my own.

The interview was the scariest interview I've ever been to. I thought I absolutely fluked it. I felt so stupid for even thinking I was competent enough to get a job like this. Yes, this was what I went to school for, my passion, but I just lost a job at McDonalds. If I couldn't keep that job, why would I get this one?

Two days later I was proved wrong. I hadn't felt so happy, so alive since I moved to L.A. until that very moment. All I had to do was find my footing, how things worked and boom! The rest was easy work and I loved every moment of it. I was finally doing what I wanted, making a name for myself.

And at the age of twenty-six I can happily say that I am the proud owner of a lovely home in Malibu and worldwide PR agency, all was right, and everything was in place.

Up till a few days ago when my agency decided to take on a new client. The creator and CEO of Omni Inc. We decided to take this client for three reasons, One: because the president of Omni Inc. contacted our agency and asked specifically for our expertise.

Two: because this is the most famous and well-known man worldwide in this day and age. I don't know anyone that doesn't own at least one Omni made product. Whether it's a cell phone, speaker, computer, software, headphones, electronic headwear, and (rumored) car, it's something I can't see myself living without. Everyone wants to be in with this man, or in with someone who knows him. Which makes it crucial that we take him as a client.

Third: He's hot tempered and hard to work with. D&amp;H (Jazmine Dubois and Shana Hart) PR Agency is known for dealing with all types of clients and a hot-headed CEO is nothing new, but the gut clenching feeling in my stomach just won't go away.

Even as I give Shana one last hug and leave with the last box of my things it's still there. I say my goodbyes to my former co-workers, the guards, staff and secretaries in the downstairs lobby. My heart filling with more guilt at how heartfelt their goodbyes are.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I just push through it and within minutes I am out of the building and into the black limo outside. Inside I am met with a bundle of wildflowers and a basket of chocolate and other types of candies. I read the card on the inside and see Shana's neat writing, I smile fondly as I read the words.

'_Gonna miss you Jaz. Enjoy the minbar!'_

_~Shan _

Putting the card back into the basket I relax against the black leather seats and remove my new upgraded Omni cell phone from my Burberry handbag. With one touch of the screen it unlocks and I'm assailed with numerous notifications of the past couple hours. I scan through them and delete or answer to a few of them quickly before moving to the next.

Once my thumb grows tired I remove it and let the phone skip through by itself. One of the top reasons why I love this technology, is that I really don't have to do anything because it memorizes your activity, for example, the time it takes me to read and skip a page and when I grow tired it does it for me. It also includes other monitoring and multitasking options that I've yet to experience.

After I skip through at least fifty emails one catches me off guard. It literally makes me pause and actually read what I originally let my eyes skim over.

_From: Tom Dubois_

_Hi, honey! How are you? I don't know if you received my last email, but I heard from one of my clients that you were moving your main PR office to MD and I think that is just wonderful! Your mother and I are so proud of you! I don't know if that means anything considering you're a big celebrity who helps other celebrities now. But this was just to check in, as usual, and hopefully you can visit us once you're settled. We still live in the same neighborhood, same house, same address, so call or come by anytime. _

_~Dad_

I re-read that email three times, finger hovering above the reply button. After a pause I retract my finger and delete the email. As my thumb presses down on the delete button my heart skips painfully in my chest, but I don't let it bother me too much; I've learned not to. Exiting out of all my emails I decide to look up what's trending on social media. And the most talked about thing is how the CEO of Omni Inc. is being sued by a former employee for wrongful termination. Although, through the research I've done already this woman worked as a secretary and was fired for misconduct and negligence. She is also steaming up a hefty amount of press.

Just by reading the multiple articles written in the couple days since news broke there are more than enough holes in her story to prove that she's not telling the truth, but I'm no lawyer, and that is not my job, so what do I know?

There are multiple pictures of the CEO in all his glory at charity, company, and award events. And to say he is good looking is a major understatement. In each picture he looks amazing, not a flaw seen. On one gossip website there are instagram and twitter pictures posted with him and others and he still looks effortlessly flawless. In some pics there are women gawking at him, but he doesn't seem to care or notice. I continue to skim through pictures until I find myself looking at pictures from his birthday party in December of last year. He has a small smile in some of the pictures, but even I could tell it was forced.

Just looking at the dark embers in his eyes is enough to send shivers up my spine and without hesitation I turn my phone off, throwing it in my bag. No, no, no, no. I won't, I'm not, I can't. It's been eight years and I refuse to let myself take a trip down memory lane, not after I spent so much time trying to suppress it. These memories, the heartache...these feelings aren't welcomed anymore.

Once I feel the limo pull to a halt a minutes later, the door opens and reveals LAX. Grabbing my handbag I thank the limo driver for driving me and getting my bags before entering the airport and going to my terminal. I breeze through security check and board my flight, heading straight to first class. As soon as I am settled I take a deep breath and force myself to stop stressing out. It's gonna be okay, everything is _alright_.

"Ma'am would you like something to drink?"

"Uhm, I'll have an orange juice." The hostess leaves and returns a moment later with my juice. I thank her before taking a sip from my juice, I revel in the citrus taste of it, absolutely delicious. Sitting back I close my eyes, preparing myself to sleep through the next four hours.

Woodcrest here I come.


End file.
